


What Can I Say Except "What The Hell!?"

by Psyga315



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Moana (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Maui did a bad. But it couldn't be that bad, right?





	What Can I Say Except "What The Hell!?"

“Um… Okay, Moana, I have a bit of a problem…” Moana rolled her eyes as she looked to Maui.

“What did you do _this_ time?” She asked.

“… I caused a hurricane.” Moana face palmed. “But! I believe that nobody was hurt in the hurricane!”

* * *

He couldn’t believe it. His hopes and dreams washed away by a hurricane. Such a freak accident of nature. But, he glared. Determined to brave this storm.

He was going to write himself out of this mess. He would write himself out of hell and to revolution.

He was not going to throw away his shot.


End file.
